


custom order

by lauraxtennant



Series: Tentoo/Rose Collection [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor buys Rose and himself a present</p>
            </blockquote>





	custom order

The doorbell rang, interrupting Rose from her well-earned slumber, which made her a little grumpy. She elbowed the Doctor, who was sleeping beside her with his nose squished into the back of her neck.

“Doctor. Door.”

“Mmmph. Sleeping.” His hand crept around her and pulled her closer.

The doorbell rang again.

“Someone at the door,” she mumbled, and the sound of her own hand lightly smacking the bare skin of his arse as she reached behind her jolted her fully awake.

“Nice as that was, it’s not gonna get me up, Rose Tyler.” He nuzzled her neck, then pressed his lips to it in an open kiss. “Although, on second thoughts…”

Rose rolled her eyes as he pressed his hips against her from behind. Something was ‘up’ about him, that was for sure. Heaving a sigh, she lifted his arm from around her and got up, pulling her dressing gown on and tying it tightly at the waist, ignoring the Doctor’s sleepy protests.

It was 11am, which, okay, she realised she shouldn’t be grumbling about, but they’d had a late one last night; chased and cornered three Drazkans in a warehouse, then had to transport them to Torchwood for questioning, which took until about three in the morning, and then of course they had partaken in their obligatory completed-a-mission-with-minimal-disaster sex. The Doctor and Rose, that was, not the Drazkans. So, in short, she was knackered.

In a huff, she answered the door to find the postman grinning at her, then smiled brightly, because he was a nice man with an even nicer smile of his own. Both she and the Doctor had flirted with him on more than one occasion in playful attempts to make the other jealous, which never worked, because their nice postman was not interested in either one of them, and they knew it, which was sort of the point. Still, it livened up the banter of their breakfasts.

“Gary! If I’d known it was you ringing I wouldn’t have made you wait,” she teased, taking the box he was holding from him and signing for it.

“Ah, you know that I’ll wait here with my package as long as you deem fit,” he replied smoothly.

“Nice one!” she laughed, then frowned down at the box in question, shaking it a bit. “What’s he gone and bought, now?”

“God knows. Not Amazon, this time, though,” he pointed out. “Nor ebay.”

The Doctor had gone through a phase of internet shopping, spending atrocious amounts of money on, mostly, utter junk. 

“Hmm,” Rose mused.

“Maybe it’s a gift for you?” Gary suggested.

Just as Rose was about to reply, the Doctor sneaked up behind her and lifted the box out of her arms. “You flirting with my wife again, Mr. Postman?” He deftly swung the box around to hide it behind his back.

“Doctor, stop trying to distract us - what is it?”

“Something that I’d rather the neighbours not see, if it’s all the same to you. Bye Gary.” He shut the front door before their friend could say goodbye himself.

Rose tutted at him. “What did you say that for? Now he’s gonna think it’s something dirty.”

“So?”

Rose was silent for a second, then, “…is it something dirty?”

“No!” He tilted his head, revising that. “Well, not precisely. No, definitely not. Well, it could be used in - in - in naughty circumstances, perhaps, but it’s not inherently - ”

“Doctor just give it to me. It is a present, right? For me?”

He tugged on his ear. “Well, it’s more a gift for both of us.”

“Give it here, then.”

When Rose opened the box and pulled out the elegant dress reminiscent of the one she’d worn in Cardiff, all those years ago, her initial reaction was to stare at it in confusion. 

“Doctor, don’t get me wrong, this is a lovely gesture, but - why?” When she looked up at him to see his pink cheeks and sheepish grin, however, the penny dropped. “Ohhh. You, er. You liked this dress, eh?”

He shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

“Hmm.” She felt mischievous, suddenly. “Good job we’ve got a few days off, yeah?”

“Is it?” he remarked, scratching the back of his neck and eyeing her hopefully.

“Mmhmm. Fancy a spontaneous trip to Naples?”

“Naples?”

“That was where you were supposed to be taking me, back then.” She folded the dress over her arm and walked back into the bedroom, throwing a comment over a shoulder, “You never know; you might’ve got lucky a lot quicker if you’d managed to get there, rather than bloody Wales.”

He burst into action, grabbing his laptop off the sofa and following her into the bedroom quickly. “Right, yes, Naples. I’ll get the tickets, you - you just pack the dress.”


End file.
